God to a Child
by NotMarge
Summary: Cora had so many opportunities to choose to walk a different path.


I do not own Once Upon a Time.

But sometimes it makes me cry.

God to a Child

* * *

"Mother is the name for God on the lips and hearts of all children."

-Eric Draven "The Crow"

* * *

Cora could have walked a different path any time she wanted to. All she had to do was choose.

A simple serving wench in a local tavern. Perhaps not the most regal of jobs, but an understandable way to place a few extra coins in the crock. And when the not-Prince-Jonathan duped her and stole away that which she had freely given and left her something in return, she could have chosen a different path.

She could have chosen to live her life with honor, to refrain from manipulating the King for her own devices. Accepting her mistake of trust and resolving to more carefully protect her heart and chastity, she could have birthed her girl-child, held in her arms and loved her.

She could have chosen to raise her in care and wisdom gained from her own less than pristine experiences. Given her daughter a loving, accepted life and made herself into the mother she deserved to be. They could have traveled away to a land where no one knew them and knew of her shame. Or Cora could have chosen to stay and live her life as such that it would have been clear to all that she had changed herself. Living a simple life with honor and dignity. She could have focused on her daughter.

She could have chosen her daughter over herself.

Even then, even after she gave her first girl-child to the magical cyclone that bore her away to another land, Cora could have chosen to live her life differently.

She could have chosen to forgive those who treated her ill. She could have taken quiet comfort in knowing that she, a simple peasant, was better, nobler than they, the presumed royalty. She could have chosen to help others in need instead of focus on herself.

Even after succumbing to her damaged pride and desire for power, she could have chosen differently. She could have refused Rumplestiltskin's offer and faced her consequences. Or in the very least, made a straightforward deal with him. Not chosen to trap him, trick him, tear out his scaly heart and crush it between her thin fingers for her own personal gain.

She could have chosen not to rip out her own heart. Opted instead to learn to control her fiery emotions with a cool, collected calm. So that she might make the choices of an intelligent woman and not a heartless stone monster.

Even then, even after she schemed to become the Prince's betrothed and bear his child to ensure that they all be down on their knees before her, she could have chosen a different path.

She could have ruled wisely, kindly, firmly, fairly. With grace and dignity and love and compassion. She could have raised this second daughter, Regina, to be a happy, caring woman. Allowed her to love and live as she wished. Held her up to the light and given her the freedom of her mother's acceptance and pride.

Every new land she journeyed to, every new opportunity, every new association was a chance for redemption, forgiveness. She was capable of great things, Cora was, of leading people. She could have chosen to lead them out of darkness and into light. She could have bestowed such hope and taught the people a better way with gentle guidance.

Even then, after making all the mistakes and driving her daughter and so many others to black despair, crushing grief, and near madness, there was time for change. She could have chosen to beg her daughter's forgiveness and not manipulate her, twist her further into her vengeful pain.

In reward, she could have felt, every day, the overwhelming love and joy and pride she experienced when her heart returned to her body and she gazed upon her daughter Regina. She could have allowed herself to feel true happiness, love, acceptance. And give it out in return.

But in the end, all she got was one bright, shining moment before she died to realize what she could have lived and what she had chosen to give up.

And now, after all was said and done, it was her daughter Regina's turn to choose her own path.

* * *

**For all good mothers out there, thank you for what you do and what you are.**

**And to quote the wise, old Rumplestiltskin: "Everyone has a choice, dearie. Just make sure it's the right one."**

**So when you make a poor choice, then don't give up on yourself. Try to make a better choice the next time, yeah?**

**Thanks to Jokermask18, The Heroine With 1000 Faces, and Robin4 for your great reviews. :)**

**Everyone appreciates feedback. Leave a review if you like.**


End file.
